wingsoffirefanonfandomcom-20200229-history
Wolfer
Tunes~ |-|Character= WOLFER IS AN OC THAT BELONGS TO THE WOLVES HEART. IF YOU USE HIM IN ANY WAY WITHOUT MY PERMISSION, I WILL FIND YOU. PLEASE ASK FIRST. CODING BY GRAPECAKES. "long quote" -dragon Appearance Wolfer is covered in scars, his largest one is on his underbelly, from fighting an IceWing, who came close to his cave. Wolfer was scarred by his spiked tail. Another one on his major scars is on his underbelly, from a minor fight in his younger years, which turned into a crazy, bloodshed battle. Wolfer's underscales are light grey, scattered with scars. A small hint of cream is mixed in with the grey in his underscales. His middle line of scales is a greyish purple, with on his NightWing side. His spikes, are a lilac colour, from his IceWing side. His top layer of his scales are dark grey, a hybrid happening. His underwings are pure white, obviously iceWing. His eyes are deep blue. Before he went on his killing streak, he was a lady's man. He was a popular male in the Night kingdom, but he turned down their offers, because he was Asexual then. Not now though... His NightWing stars on the bottom on his wings are red, matching his scars. He has a bracelet on his foreleg, made of dragon teeth, one for each important dragon he had killed. He had the bracelet on since he was a very young dragonet, a few days after he was hatched. It was a plain black woven bracelet, hand made. Wolfer loved it as it is, until his killing streak, then he tied teeth to it. "quote" -dragon Personality Before his killing streak Wolfer acted liked a normal knighting, hunting, occasionally fighting other older dragonets, eating a lot. You wouldn't say he was kind, but he wasn't deadly. You would classify him as a normal NightWing/IceWing. He was teased for being a hybrid, but he resisted, fighting back. He was a natural born, brave fighter. Shorty before and after his killing streak Wolfer acted weird, shorty before his mental illness started. He had symptoms of being dizzy, and seeing red. he sometimes had Mood swings, frightening Rosetuft, but she didn't abandon Wolfer. Wolfer was more feisty, and he wasn't as fair when he was having an argument. His Killing streak He was more sly, and sneaky when his killing streak started. Rosetuft thought it was just a phase in becoming an adult dragon, but it lasted forever. Wolfer always went out randomly, and came back with a new scar, and blood on his talons. Anyone who was standing outside their cave, bam, killed by Wolfer. Rosetuft was surprised at first, but she got used to Wolfer's fiesta behaviour, and came to love it. "quote" -dragon Backstory Wolfer was hatched in the Night Kingdom, his mother, being an IceWing, and his father, a nightwing general. Icywind, his mother, was discusted by her son, and decided to have another dragonet, Drifttail. She was perfect in many ways, and Icywind pretended Wolfer didnt exist. His father loved him, but he still decided to run away. While he was at it, he met the prettiest IceWing he had seen. Her scales were pale blue, and light pink. It was instant love. Wolfer decided to kill anyone, who ever threatend Rosetuft. He joined the IceWing army, then quit after a couple of days, deciding to become an assasin. No one knows how he became crazy, but he did. He killed every MudWing he saw, and became some crazy killing lord. "quote" -dragon Relationships Rosetuft Wolfer has strong feelings for her, and Rosetuft loves him back. They are a young couple, but Wolf still does anything for her. They are thinking of being mates. Solareclipse Wolfer met this young dragonet in the Night kingdom (when his brain was working properly) and he looked after her. They became friends for a short amount of time, before Wolfer ditched her, just like Solareclipse's brother. Icywind Wolfer had always had a strong sence of love for his mother, ever since he was born, but Icywind didnt. Wolfer tried and tried to hate her, but deep inside he wanted her to love him just as mich as she loved Drifttail. Midnightasassin Also known as Midnight. Wolfer had always hung out with his father, because his mother hated him. They built a strong friendship. Drifttail Even before he went crazy with killing, Wolfer always hated his sister, due to jealousy. Wolf Wolf wnd Wolfer made a joke about their similar names in the Ice Kingdom, before their killing streak. "quote" -dragon Abilities Wolfer doesn't have many abnormal abilities,but he has many sneaky tips. He is a great fighter, when his killing streak started, his body grew more muscally, and his head remembered many fighting tips. He has the ability to sneak up on people and attack. He has too many fighting skills, too many to list. His abnormal abilities is to twirl his head around almost to 180 degrees. He had this condition at birth. No one knows why he has this, but it helps him look around more. "quote" -dragon Abilities Wolfer doesn't have many abnormal abilities,but he has many sneaky tips. He is a great fighter, when his killing streak started, his body grew more muscally, and his head remembered many fighting tips. He has the ability to sneak up on people and attack. He has too many fighting skills, too many to list. His abnormal abilities is to twirl his head around almost to 180 degrees. He had this condition at birth. No one knows why he has this, but it helps him look around more. |-|Gallery= IMG 1928.JPG|By Oakley the MudWing IMG 1898.JPG|Wolfer by Marshmallow IMG 2058.PNG|Difttail and Wolfer by athenacool11 IMG_207976676.JPG|#RoserForLife by Cut throught the abyss wing IMG_19756.JPG IMG_19276.JPG|Book cover by Misty IMG_19307.JPG|Final Book cover by Misty edited by BringsrWolf IMG_1892666.JPG|Reference by Heron the MudWing IMG_2097.JPG|A Real Wolf Category:Males Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Characters Category:Hybrids Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:Hybrids Category:IceWings Category:NightWings Category:Mentally Unwell Category:Content (The Wolves Heart) Category:Dragonsonas Category:Occupation (Assassin) Category:Occupation (Criminal) Category:Characters Category:NightWings Category:IceWings Category:Hybrids Category:Males Category:Occupation (Assassin)